Les étoiles ne dorment jamais
by Subliime
Summary: Le rêve est la seule chose qui nous reste. Mensonge. Notre société réduit à néant tout espoir d'aventure. Nous ne pouvons qu'aspirer à détruire la société. Désormais, je ne vivrai que pour cela.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que cette toute nouvelle fanfiction mettant en scène Doflamingo et bien d'autres vous plaira. Je précise également que celle-ci n'a aucun rapport avec Justice Absolue. _

_Ne soyez pas effrayés par mon personnage principal, je vous assure qu'elle est gentille. Parfois._

_Chapitre en partie corrigé par ShanaRoseRead. _

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Les humains m'insupportent. Seuls leurs corps m'importent. Quand leur cœur bat sous l'effet de la peur, c'est mon rythme cardiaque qui reprend. Quand leur respiration ralentit avec les anesthésiants, c'est mon corps tout entier qui s'apaise. Si j'avais été douée en peinture, j'aurais représenté des rivières de sang, montant, descendant, s'affrontant dans un éternel combat qu'on appelle vie.

Aucune matière n'est plus douce sous mes doigts que celle des tissus humains. Quand les autres voient une personne marcher, moi je ne perçois qu'un ensemble de molécules et cette fascination malsaine fait monter l'excitation en moi.

Parfois, on me demande comment j'ai pu devenir ainsi. La réponse ne m'apparaît jamais clairement. Je ne suis pas devenue celle que je suis. Quand je regarde derrière moi, il m'apparaît que j'ai toujours été fascinée par ce que les autres trouveraient morbide. Cependant, je ne ressens pas le besoin irrépressible de tuer. La mélodie d'un cœur qui vit ses derniers instants est certes bien douce à mes oreilles, mais jamais encore je n'ai commis l'acte que beaucoup qualifieraient d'impardonnable.

C'est uniquement dans la folie que je trouve ma place.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et abattis ma main sur le réveil qui me vrillait les tympans.

06 : 35 et 43 secondes.

Mon réveil mettait toujours quarante-trois secondes à sonner. Et moi, je me réveillais toujours quarante-trois secondes avant qu'il ne retentît. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le régler. Ces quarante-trois secondes représentaient tant à l'échelle de ma vie. Quarante-trois, sept jours sur sept, des années durant. J'aurais perdu plus de vingt mille secondes de mon existence, soit environ cinq heures trente.

Il fallait vraiment que je réglasse ce réveil.

Chaque matin, c'était la même symphonie mortelle. Les gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage de la douche, la pompe à eau qui grinçait comme si elle allait rendre son dernier soupir. Et puis le calme plat. Bientôt, dans une heure et vingt-sept secondes, le bâtiment se remplirait d'âmes humaines excitées par un excès de caféine.

Et les choses deviendraient enfin intéressantes.

Je passai rapidement mon uniforme et mit mon unique mèche d'un blond presque blanc assez longue derrière mon oreille gauche. J'étais incapable de dire si la coupe garçonne me seyait. Je n'étais qu'un cerveau dérangé dans un corps chétif.

\- Déjà debout ? s'exclama une voix en face de moi.

Lui c'était Tom, mon ami imaginaire. Le seul problème, c'est que ce n'était ni mon ami et qu'il était bien réel. Là était tout le problème. S'il avait été tout droit sorti de ma tête, alors j'aurai pu le conjurer de partir quand bon me semblait. Mais non. Tom était là, vivant, son cœur battant et parfois, son cerveau marchant.

Qu'étais-je censée lui répondre ? Qu'effectivement, j'étais debout dans le sens où j'étais réveillée et que pour cette analyse très poussée je devais remercier Dieu de l'avoir doté de deux yeux, ou qu'au contraire, dans la mesure où j'étais actuellement assise, son jugement manquait cruellement de mordant. Si j'avais été réellement méchante, je lui aurais fait part de son manque total de perspicacité et lui aurais annoncé qu'il venait de perdre une seconde de sa vie à énoncer des évidences.

Mais je me contentai d'un simple oui.

\- On dirait que le chat t'a rendu ta langue ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant un croissant.

\- Je n'ai croisé aucun chat, rétorquai-je.

Cette conversation m'ennuyait déjà.

\- Enfin Véga ! C'est une expression !

Je détestais sa manière de prononcer mon nom. S'il avait su faire usage de sa matière grise, il aurait compris que j'étais la troisième étoile la plus brillante du ciel et que s'il continuait de prononcer mon nom comme si c'était le spécimen le plus étrange qui soit, j'allais quitter ma constellation de la Lyre et le faire joyeusement rôtir.

\- Je hais les expressions. Elles camouflent la vérité. Perte de temps, conclus-je.

\- Elles rendent la vie rigolote !

\- Qu'y a-t-il de rigolo dans le fait qu'une personne arrache sa langue pour la donner à un chat ? Au mieux, il s'en fout, au pire, il la bouffe.

Aussitôt, la délicieuse image du sang dégoulinant d'entre deux lèvres rosées me vint à l'esprit.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut voir les choses. Tiens, tes céréales par exemple, comment tu les perçois ?

Mon regard se posa sur mon bol au sein duquel reposait malheureusement une dizaine de petits biscuits d'un marron indéfinissable. Qu'étais-je censée percevoir ? Les céréales allaient-ils s'élever pour former un totem, manifestation d'une âme malfaisante qui cherchait à communiquer avec les vivants ? Ou bien une énergie mystique s'échapperait-elle de mon bol pour venir m'embrouiller le cerveau ?

\- Des aliments en demi-cercle, de volume et de masse égale et de rayon de trois centimètres contenant des vitamines B1…

Tom poussa un soupir exagérément long.

\- N'importe quoi ! Rien que le fait de ne pas mettre de lait dans tes céréales est représentatif de ton état d'esprit. La vie n'est-elle pas déjà assez dure ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un petit déjeuner délicieusement moelleux ?

\- Es-tu en train de comparer ma vie à un bol de céréales ?

Tom me sourit et déclara d'une voix étrange, comme s'il cherchait à imiter mon ton indifférent :

\- Il ne fallait pas prendre de céréales.

C'était ça le truc génial avec Tom. Si tout le monde était doté d'une répartie égale à la sienne, c'est-à-dire celle avoisinant celle d'un navet, alors le monde serait un immense potager.

\- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, déclarai-je en me levant et emportant mon bol.

Je me maudis aussitôt pour ces paroles. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de prochaine fois. Supporter Tom tous les matins était bien trop éprouvant.

La salle dans laquelle je me rendais était sans aucun doute mon endroit favori au sein du bâtiment. Entourée de tubes à essai et de bocaux contenant des spécimens qui avaient perdu toute trace de ce qui aurait pu un jour les définir comme être vivant. Voilà où était ma place. J'avais vingt ans, et mon univers se limitait depuis deux ans au labo numéro trois. L'odeur âpre des vapeurs des liquides portés à ébullition me montèrent rapidement à la tête et je flottais dans une quasi-plénitude, oublieuse des scientifiques qui entraient dans le labo. Rapidement cependant, on posa un masque sur mon nez et la brume qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit se dissipa.

Ma place attitrée était dans l'avant-dernière rangée. Actuellement, je disséquais un cadavre de requin à la recherche d'une molécule dont je ne citerai pas le nom, étant tenue au secret professionnel.

\- Alors Véga, j'ai vu que tes recherches sur le corps humain allaient peut-être porter ses fruits ? s'enquit une voix au timbre mielleux.

Saule était un scientifique, tout comme moi. Mais contrairement à moi, il préférait étudier le mouvement des planètes, alors que le corps humain était ma passion. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, il aspirait à intégrer le laboratoire numéro deux.

Le bâtiment de recherche et de découverte scientifique était composé de dix principaux laboratoires. Chaque étage correspondait à un labo. Plus le numéro s'approchait de un, plus les scientifiques qui l'occupaient étaient talentueux et leur recherches houleuses. Je travaillais au trois. Les génies du deux étaient ceux que tout le monde respectait. Quand au labo numéro un… Seul un scientifique l'occupait, certainement le plus brillant connu à ce jour.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? questionnai-je en faisant tomber une goutte d'acide pour dissoudre un os de mon cadavre.

\- Des bruits de couloirs…

\- J'ignorais que les commérages étaient ta passion. Serait-ce à force de regarder en l'air que tu aurais perdu la tête ?

\- Le mouvement des planètes est une science capitale cherchant à…

\- L'étude de l'humain est bien plus concrète. Et utile, contrai-je.

\- Et simple.

\- Complexe.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, on m'a demandé de te dire d'aller voir le chef de labo.

Et Saule s'en alla. Ce fut en fulminant que je rangeais certains liquides dans une de mes armoires. Le chef de labo devait déjà être en train de m'attendre, connaissant la lenteur de Saule lorsqu'il s'agissait de transmettre des informations.

\- Vous désirez ? m'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde ignorait le nom du chef de labo. En réalité, c'était un personnage si transparent que le fait de devoir l'appeler chef était comique en soit.

\- Véga, vous êtes là.

J'allais crever dans un monde rempli d'imbéciles. « Vous êtes là ». Et ça se disait scientifique.

\- Je voulais vous parler.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me concentrai sur son index qui tapotait nerveusement une paillasse immaculée. J'imaginais ses muscles se mouvoir dans une danse d'une grâce infinie. Un léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres.

\- Demain arrive une délégation de la Marine, dont un Vice-Amiral. Le docteur s'est montré très intéressé par votre étude sur le corps humain et souhaiterait que vous la présentiez à cette même délégation.

J'haussai un sourcil. Le docteur m'envoyait présenter une étude des plus sérieuses à une délégation d'imbéciles en uniforme ? Même leur uniforme ne pourrait rattraper leur cruel manque de connaissances. L'hypothèse qu'ils comprennent ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que je dirais était inconcevable.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à m'éloigner, habitée d'un fort sentiment d'injustice, la voix du chef de labo s'éleva une dernière fois :

\- Autre chose, vous êtes mutée au deuxième laboratoire.

Vous voyez ce genre de nouvelle ? Celle du type « félicitations, tu vas avoir le droit à une dissection d'un corps humain. Mais c'est pas tout, le plus fantastique, c'est que l'humain sera vivant ! ». Non. Pas de ce type là, il n'y a que moi que ça rend euphorique. Disons plutôt que votre grand-mère vient de vous annoncer que vous partez pour le dernier musée sur les implants dentaires. Oui les implants dentaires, car mamie manque vraiment de mordant ces derniers temps. Toujours pas ? Alors imaginez que vous partez pour le dernier parc d'attraction dans lequel on peut manger sans grossir, voler sans tomber et cultiver des menhirs pour remplacer les dents de mamie. Voilà vous y êtes.

C'est exactement dans cet état que je me trouvais actuellement.

Si l'activité de danser n'avait pas été une simple manifestation d'un pathétique désir sexuel entre deux pathétiques adolescents pathétiquement esseulés et croyant que le monde tournait autour de leur pathétique petite vie, alors j'aurais dansé. J'aurais même sauter. Mais avec une quantité astronomique d'acides en tout genre et autres substances mortelles dans le labo, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

\- Alors on s'en va ? lança Saule en se penchant par-dessus sa table tandis que je rangeais mes affaires.

Je lui adressai le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'avais en réserve et lui répondis :

\- Je penserai à toi dans le labo deux !

Voir ses muscles se relâcher pour former une horrible expression de jalousie et de surprise, rendant son visage difforme, était le scalpel sur la carotide. Ou cerise sur le gâteau, tout dépendait des orientations intellectuelles.

Monter l'escalier menant à l'étage supèrieur me remplit de joie et d'excitation. J'avais hâte d'arriver. Entrer pour la première fois dans le second laboratoire. Mieux, en faire partie intégrante. Et peu importe si demain je devrais apprendre à une bande d'écervelé de quoi était constitué leur corps. Ces tas de cellules ne pourraient gâcher ma joie de vivre.

J'arrivai dans un couloir blanc carrelé du sol au plafond. Il donnait sur une unique porte sur laquelle était écrit :

Laboratoire n°2

Je retins mon souffle et avança vers elle, m'équipant au préalable à la vitesse de l'éclair d'une combinaison gris anthracite et d'un masque.

L'endroit était immense. Jamais je n'aurai cru que le bâtiment de recherche puisse contenir une pièce aussi grande. Des tas de scientifiques s'affaraient ça et là, penchés sur d'immenses machines. Celui qui attira mon attention fut celui qui maniait un cœur humain, écrivant avec concentration des données sur un long parchemin. Un étrange fruit d'une couleur violette reposait sur sa table.

Il dut sentir un regard pesé sur lui car il leva les yeux. Il m'observait sans témoigner aucune émotion, mais je pouvais le sentir me détailler jusqu'au moindre détail. Cette analyse me plut aussitôt et j'avançai vers lui.

Alors, comme beaucoup de gens, je dis la chose la plus banale qui soit :

\- Bonjour.

Non, plus sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais dire ça ?

\- Pourquoi utiliser un cœur vieux de trois semaines ? questionnai-je.

Voilà qui était beaucoup mieux.

\- Belle déduction, répondit-il en souriant.

C'était un homme de petite taille aux yeux disproportionnés. On aurait dit le résultat d'une expérience ratée visant à mélanger les gènes d'un insecte à ceux d'un humain.

\- J'étudie depuis deux ans les cellules du corps humain.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Ralentir les molécules.

\- Pour…

\- Oui. Pour ça.

Son sourire s'élargit, du moins si c'était possible.

\- Tu travailles à côté de moi, dit-il brusquement en désignant l'espace vide à quelques mètres.

Je m'installai sans me presser et laisser courir mon regard sur les manipulations qu'effectuait minutieusement le jeune homme. Un cerveau sur pattes comme je les aimais. Ce genre de personne avait une certaine lueur dans le regard. Le monde ne leur apparaissait pas de la même manière. Quand la société voyait une jolie maison en brique, lui percevait un fascinant ensemble d'angles, de rectangles et de triangles. Je comprenais cet enthousiasme.

Bientôt, nombre de feuille de calcul et graphique occupèrent mon plan de travail. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il n'y avait pas endroit plus apaisant à mes yeux.

Ainsi plonger dans mon labeur, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Des heures entières s'écoulèrent, sans même que je ne les vois passer. Le temps passait toujours trop vite. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à dormir. J'aurai alors pu gagner six heures par jour. Ne plus dormir, travailler, tout le temps, sans s'arrêter. Etre utile, aussi simplement que ça. L'inactivité ne me seyait pas. Et le sommeil en faisait partie intégrante.

Ma mère avait tendance à dire que je faisais même des calculs en dormant. C'était totalement faux. A la limite, son affirmation aurait été véridique si j'avais rêvé de faire des maths. Mais je ne rêvais jamais. Jamais je ne me réveillais en ayant le sentiment d'avoir vécu une aventure grandiose, ou avec de la sueur recouvrant mon corps comme si j'avais couru un marathon. J'avais un sommeil de plomb, mon souffle était si calme qu'il devenait inaudible. Je m'approchais alors plus du cadavre que de la jeune fille ensommeillée rêvant de galoper sur le dos d'une licorne dans un champ de fleurs bleues.

J'ai toujours su que je n'avais aucune raison de rêver. Les fabulations de notre sommeil nous bercent seulement d'illusions. Revenons aux licornes par exemple. Qui a eu l'idée grotesque de mettre une corne sur le front d'un cheval ? Et cette corne, ne gêne-t-elle pas sa vision ? Pourquoi une corne d'ailleurs ? On aurait pu mettre un bouquet de fleurs, ou un parapluie. Tout le monde aime les parapluies. Cela aurait été bien plus utile qu'une corne. Il pleut ? La licorne échappe à l'orage grâce à son parapluie intégré !

Je vais peut-être briser vos rêves, mais les licornes, ça n'existent pas.

On tapota sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes calculs.

L'insecte (on va le nommer ainsi d'accord ?) se penchait vers moi. Il avait posé une paire de lunettes sur son nez qui ne faisaient que grossir davantage ses yeux.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de partir ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Minuit. La plupart des scientifiques sont déjà allé se coucher.

\- Eux n'ont peut-être pas des travaux important à achever, dis-je avec dédain.

Je savais que c'était faux. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie, me replonger dans cette passionnante série de chiffres.

\- Tu as une présentation à faire demain, tu devrais aller te reposer pour être en forme.

\- Pas besoin. Ce sera aussi utile que de demander à un ornithorynque d'arrêter de pondre des œufs.

L'insecte me lança un regard étrange et haussa les épaules avant de partir. Sitôt que la porte fut fermée, je regardai autour de moi. Il ne restait plus que trois autres personnes toute plongées dans leur travail. Lentement, je me levai, prise d'une envie soudaine.

Plus aucune feuille ne restait sur le bureau de l'insecte, mais je me doutais que beaucoup devait être rangées dans un dossier en dessous. J'ai toujours détesté que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à mes expériences, surtout à mon projet actuel. Mais je n'avais aucun mal à fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Ils n'avaient qu'à utiliser un verrou après tout, c'était de leur faute.

Je mis quelques minutes à trouver ce que je cherchais, c'est à dire un schéma du fruit que j'avais vu sur sa paillasse en arrivant.

Un fruit du démon.

Le reste m'apparut clairement. L'insecte cherchait à reproduire les capacités d'un fruit du démon au sein d'un autre fruit.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ses recherches paraissaient incomplètes. Le pauvre n'allait probablement pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Je retournai à ma table, satisfaite de posséder cette information, qui ne m'apporterait cependant rien. Mais savoir pour savoir avait toujours un intérêt à mes yeux.

De retour devant mes fiches de travail, je pris une de mes courtes mèches blonde en main et tirais dessus avec force, comme si la douleur allait pouvoir m'aider. J'étais face à un problème de taille. Un élément manquait. Cela faisait trois mois que je cherchais, sans résultat. Mais je pensais savoir ce qu'il me fallait. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas encore à saisir, je le sentais si proche pourtant…

Je rangeais rageusement mes feuilles de calcul dans un dossier et le jetais presque dans mon casier. J'avais beau être passée au laboratoire supérieur, chose que j'attendais depuis mon arrivée ici, mon blocage balayait totalement ma joie. Trois mois, trois mois que j'étais bloquée !

Je travaillais depuis deux ans, c'est à dire mon arrivée dans ce laboratoire, sur un projet top secret. En réalité, tous les projets ici ont quelque chose de top secret. Mais cela ne les rend pas plus cool. Croyez-moi, le projet top secret de changer des marmites en crapaud n'avait rien de cool. Le truc génial, c'est qu'au lieu de changer une marmite en une joyeuse bestiole boutonneuse, un homme s'est changé en crapaud. Remarquez, cela ne devait pas faire beaucoup de différences pour lui.

Je retournai d'un pas décidé, déterminé, obstiné, buté, c'est selon, dans ma chambre. Les murs étaient d'un gris terne, le lit soigneusement fait. Seul un squelette humain venait égayer l'ensemble. Un véritable squelette, évidemment.

Je me couchai comme chaque jour sur le côté droit, mon regard tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre qui ressemblait plus à une cellule. Cette nuit, Véga brillait haut dans le ciel. Si j'avais été plus attentive aux événements, j'aurai peut-être senti le fil de mon destin changer de direction. Mais je n'ai jamais écouté que des pouls et le reflux du sang dans les veines.

Cette nuit, je ne rêvais ni de scientifiques aux yeux d'insectes, ni de rivières de sang ou encore de licorne équipée de parapluie. Comme toujours, je me transformais en cadavre. Et pourtant, demain, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

* * *

_Les dates de publication de cette fiction ne seront pas fixes, j'écris cette histoire uniquement quand j'en ai envie, quand l'envie de me révolter contre tous ce qui m'entoure devient si forte que je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café. Vous aussi vous devriez essayer la technique Véga. Des personnages comme elle, ça défoule._

_Alors, je dois aller m'enterrer jusqu'à mourir asphyxiée ou sauter d'une falaise tellement ce chapitre est nul ou... voilà quoi. Un avis ? *commence à stresser, alors que pourtant elle stresse jamais, mais une nouvelle histoire, c'est stressant quand même*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette histoire m'inspire particulièrement en ce moment. Voilà pourquoi je poste le chapitre deux aussi tôt._

_Merci à ShanaRoseRead, hanayaoilove, Anna-Chan17, Korinn-chan, DeathLetter, Yuuki21._

* * *

**Chapitre II**

06 : 35 et 43 secondes.

J'ouvris les yeux et frappais mon réveil.

Aujourd'hui serait mon sept cent quatre-vingtième jour passés au bâtiment de recherche. Mon corps bercé par la routine se leva de lui-même et se dirigea sous le jet bouillant de la douche.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de douter que je sois en vie. Le gouffre qui sépare vivre et survivre est si grand qu'il me semble impossible de le franchir. Je n'ai jamais réellement su si j'étais heureuse de vivre. C'est une question à laquelle aucun calcul ne peut trouver de réponse. Dans mes meilleurs moments, quand je suis en compagnie d'un cadavre à disséquer, la réponse serait probablement un oui.

Certaines personnes ne se posent jamais ce genre de question. Pour certains, il leur suffit d'aller s'agenouiller devant la statue d'un mort cloué à des morceaux de bois pour trouver une forme de paix intérieure et un sens à leur vie. Comme beaucoup, j'ai également essayé. Tout ce que j'ai compris à rester ainsi agenouillée durant des heures, c'était que la figure sacrée de toutes leurs prières avait l'air bien triste.

La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais cru en rien. En moi, peut-être, aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître. Mais souvent, l'idée d'aduler une entité et de la croire capable de résoudre tous mes problèmes paraît alléchante. La vie doit devenir si douce.

Mais tous ces songes n'ont aucun sens en définitive. Le paradis n'est qu'une promesse dans le vent. Et quand bien même cet endroit existerait, vous vous croyez vraiment capable de passer toute votre non-vie dans un champ, aussi magnifique soit-il ? Nous sommes bien trop attachés à nos chères villes. Et l'enfer, parlons-en. Cela ne sert à rien de le craindre mes chéris, nous y sommes déjà. Et à l'heure de notre mort, nous disparaîtrons, jusqu'à finalement tomber dans l'oubli car nous ne sommes rien. Aucun paradis, aucun enfer, ne viendra nous sauver. Le néant.

Je passais ma main sur le miroir de ma salle de bain, enlevant la vapeur qui brouillait mon reflet.

Une fille au visage émacié, preuve qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez, me fixait. Ses pupilles d'opale de feu bleue étaient aussi froides que la glace. Sa peau blanche et terne avait un aspect presque grisâtre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu le jour ?

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Véga Opalys. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter mon projet visant à ralentir les cellules du corps humain. J'espère que vous serez attentif car…

J'eus un rire sans joie. Ils auraient beau être attentifs, ces imbéciles en uniforme ne comprendraient pas un mot de ce que je leur dirai. Autant me débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut presque avec entrain que j'arrivai dans la salle de conférences du premier étage, sautant un petit déjeuner que je refusais de passer en compagnie de mon très cher ami bien réel, j'ai dénommé : Tom.

Je m'arrêtais un instant sur le pas de la porte jetait un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur blanc. Il était bien sept heures. Et pourtant, même à cette heure matinale, le groupe de marine que l'on m'avait confié était déjà là.

Ils étaient bien moins que je ne l'avais imaginé. Cinq soldats, rien de plus.

Les deux premiers se ressemblaient tellement que seul leur coupe de cheveux me permettait de les différencier. Le troisième dormait déjà, ou alors ne s'était-il tout simplement pas encore réveillé. Le quatrième avait des joues si rouges qu'elles ressemblaient à des tomates.

La dernière personne fut celle qui attira le plus mon attention. C'était une vieille femme aux cheveux gris noués en un chignon strict. Ses yeux obsidiennes au regard perçant étaient alors fixés sur moi. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais en la voyant m'observer ainsi, j'eus l'envie soudaine de baisser la tête dans une posture de soumission.

Je fronçais les sourcils et imaginais ses globules parcourir ses veines vers ses différents organes. Et cette idée me rassura d'une manière que je ne pouvais expliquer.

Je repris contenance et m'avançais vers l'estrade. Un tableau blanc avait été placé juste derrière. J'avais le sentiment de retourner à l'école. Sauf que cette fois, le professeur que tout le monde faisait semblant d'écouter, c'était moi.

\- Bienvenue a tous au bâtiment de recherches. Je suis Véga Opalys, une scientifique travaillant au second laboratoire. Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

Cette question était plus particulièrement dirigée vers la vieille femme.

\- Sergent Vix et Sergent Vix, entama l'homme aux joues rouges en désignant les deux jumeaux. Sergent Ronque (cette fois, il montra avec embarras l'homme endormi). Je suis le colonel Octavo. Et voici le vice-amiral Tsuru.

Cette dernière m'accorda un bref signe de la tête. Je pinçais les lèvres. Cette femme était une haute gradée de la Marine. Je ne pensais même pas qu'une femme pouvait arriver à un si haut niveau dans un milieu exclusivement masculin.

\- Bien, commençons. Nous allons d'abord étudier les principales cellules du corps humains et leurs fonctions.

Au bout de trois minutes, les quatre soldats étaient déjà perdus. Je voyais bien que le colonel tentait de faire croire qu'il comprenait ce que je racontais, mais un éclat dans ses yeux révélait que j'aurai tout aussi bien pu lui parler une autre langue, cela aurait été du pareil au même. Seule la vieille femme paraissait me suivre dans mes démonstrations. Elle restait assise, droite comme un piquet, bras sur la table. De sa main droite ornée d'un anneau en fer, elle caressait sa montre d'or.

Alors que je continuais de parler, évoquant des termes que seul moi et la vieille saisissaient, j'observais avec attention la lumière désagréable des néons se réfléchir sur le cadran de la montre d'or. La douce couleur grise du fer. L'éclat de l'or. Le fer. L'or. Le fer. L'or. Gris. Doré. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et je perdis le fil de mes explications.

Or. Fer.

Fer. Or.

Deux métaux.

Je les imaginais se mélangeaient pour former une matière d'un gris aux reflets dorés. Je voyais le vulgaire fer se transformer en merveilleux or.

Et c'est là que je compris.

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle Opalys ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le colonel Octavo.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et répondis dans un murmure :

\- Je crois que… La présentation est terminée. Merci de votre écoute.

Je m'emparai de ma veste et me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche maintenant. Je ne pouvais rester ici à expliquer à des imbéciles des choses bien trop compliquées pour que leur médiocre cerveau puisse retenir quoi que ce soit. J'entendis quelqu'un me suivre et cinq mètres plus loin, une main agrippa mon bras droit, me retenant d'aller plus loin.

\- Ne partez pas, je comptais vous poser quelques questions.

Le Vice-Amiral Tsuru, bien que je sois plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres, me dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Quel est votre véritable but ? Car votre but final c'est l'immortalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire agacé apparut sur mes lèvres.

\- Vous devez bien être la seule à avoir compris cela.

\- Je ne suis pas une idiote. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Pourquoi vouloir l'immortalité ? Demandez-vous plutôt qu'est-ce que je voudrai d'autres plus ardemment que la vie éternelle.

\- La vie éternelle n'est pas à prendre à la légère, déclara-t-elle.

J'eus un rire qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe quel être humain normal. Mais le vice-amiral Tsuru n'était pas de ce genre-là.

\- Mais enfin, je ne vis que pour cela ! Je suis née pour ça. A la différence de tous, je ne mourrai jamais pour cela !

Je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un mouvement brusque et repris mon chemin.

\- Et que ferez-vous lorsque vous serez immortelle ? Croyez-vous que votre vie en deviendra meilleure ? Serez-vous au moins capable d'en profiter ? Et vos amis, votre famille, les gens qui compte pour vous, pourrez-vous les voir mourir tandis que vous resterez figée dans votre indécente jeunesse ?!

Je m'arrêtais et me retournai à moitié, et lançais d'un ton venimeux :

\- Personne ne compte plus pour moi que moi-même.

J'accélérai le pas, tendant l'oreille. Plus personne ne me suivait. J'étais seule. Seule avec mes pensées, seule avec cette révélation.

L'idée de trouver un moyen afin de ne jamais vieillir avait germé de la même manière qu'une fleur dans mon esprit. Mais cette fleur qui n'avait fait que s'épanouir au fil des années, ne s'était jamais fanée. Elle avait pris plus d'ampleur et avait bientôt occupé toutes mes pensées. Alors quant à l'âge de treize, on m'avait permis de devenir l'élève d'un des plus grands docteurs de mon île, je n'avais pas hésité une seconde.

Je suis née au royaume de Drum. J'ai grandi dans une famille heureuse. Ma mère était fleuriste, métier rare sur mon île constamment couverte de glace. On disait qua seule sa douceur infinie était capable de faire si bien pousser les fleurs. Mon père, plus taciturne, était un bon vivant. Il aimait couper du bois dans les forêts enneigées. Mon bûcheron de père avait des mains calleuses, et quand il me soulevait dans les airs en me prenant sous les aisselles, je sentais ses muscles puissants se contracter et sa force m'impressionnait tant que je souriais bêtement. J'avais également une sœur, d'une beauté aussi chaude que j'étais froide. Elle souriait autant que je boudais. C'était une danseuse hors pair, toujours munie d'un éventail représentant des fleurs de cerisier.

De mon côté, j'étais passionnée par les sciences. Très vite, les séries de chiffres s'étaient transformées en muscles parcourut de vaisseau sanguin. De simple passion, j'étais passé à obsession.

A treize ans, j'avais enfin eu ce que je désirais. L'occasion de travailler au service du Dr Kureha. Ma famille m'avait laissé partir. Je voyais bien dans leurs yeux tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour moi. Mais au fil du temps, un gouffre s'était creusé entre nous, que seul notre amour réciproque reliait encore. Il était temps pour moi de m'éloigner, avant qu'ils ne me haïssent.

Kureha avait été si dure qu'il m'arrivait parfois de casser des instruments sous l'effet de la colère. En plus d'apprendre à disséquer correctement des humains, j'avais appris à maîtriser mes émotions. Je ne remercierai jamais assez cette vieille au corps de jeune femme.

Elle m'avait clairement dit que les gens n'accepteraient jamais ma différence. Tout ce qui leur est étranger les effraye. Avec elle, je m'étais donc construit un masque impassible, dissimulant mes émotions, camouflant mes envies sanguinaires.

A dix-huit ans, j'avais été admise au bâtiment de recherche scientifique. Rapidement, j'avais grimpé les échelons. J'avais passé six mois au quatrième laboratoire, un an au troisième. Je venais d'être admise au second.

Je m'installais sur mon lit pour aussitôt me relever. J'étais incapable de rester inactive. Il fallait que je bouge, et vite.

Peu à peu, je trouvais les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration d'une pierre d'immortalité. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi proche que je ne l'étais. Et je venais de trouver la solution au calcul qui m'obsédait depuis trois mois. Je n'avais ni besoin de fer, ni d'or, j'avais besoin de l'élément capable de changer le premier en second.

J'avais besoin d'une pierre philosophale.

Et j'étais justement au seul endroit capable de répondre à ma demande.

L'instant d'après, je fonçais vers l'ascenseur en fer au bout du couloir. Dans la cabine, je repris mon souffle. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il me semblait percevoir le flux et reflux de sang dans mes veines. Il fallait que je me calme.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'appuyais sur le bouton du dixième étage. Une partie de ma raison s'était envolée. J'étais consciente qu'en entrant dans le laboratoire du docteur, je briserai toutes les règles du bâtiment de recherche. Pire, en lui dérobant la pierre philosophale (car il n'y avait que lui pour en avoir une), je serai aussitôt recherchée pour traitrise. Renvoyée. Condamnée. Enfermée.

L'ascenseur monta bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Trop vite peut-être.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, j'eus le sentiment de débarquer dans un paradis terrestre. Cet endroit aurait tout aussi bien pu être mon jardin d'Eden. Des dossiers soigneusement rangés étaient empilés sur les étagères en compagnie de nombreux bocaux et flacons en tous genres. Des instruments d'alchimies étaient étalés sur les tables blanches. Des lavabos étaient encore pleins de tube à essai.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment mon attention, ce fut la porte au fond.

J'avais décidé qu'étant donné que le docteur n'était pas présent, la chance était de mon côté.

Ma main hésita au moment de taper le code. Devrais-je essayer des chiffres ou des lettres ? Peut-être les deux ? Je savais qu'avec la sécurité qui était partout dans le bâtiment, les détecteurs avaient déjà repéré une personne au premier laboratoire. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent que cette personne n'était pas le docteur. J'avais deux chances, deux uniques chances de taper le bon code et de trouver la pierre, qui je le savais, devait être derrière cette porte. Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout et tapais ces lettres :

\- K.

Une seconde. Rien ne se passa. En même temps, il n'y avait que les imbéciles pour mettre leur nom en mot de passe.

Deux secondes. Mais alors, comment parviendrais-je à trouver l'objet des pensées du meilleur scientifique au monde ? Il n'était pas du genre à mettre le nom de son sixième chat mort, ni sa date de naissance. Et encore, j'ignorai sa date de naissance. Non, le docteur Végapunk avait un esprit bien plus développé, son intellect était si…

Un déclic se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Les lumières s'allumèrent.

Et tombèrent sur une pierre d'un rouge rubis.

La chance n'était pas de mon côté. Végapunk était de mon côté.

L'idée que tout cela soit arrivée par pure hasard était absurde. On m'avait hier dit qu'il s'était montré très intéressé par mes recherches. Il avait en réalité déjà deviné de quoi j'avais besoin. Et il me permettait de l'obtenir.

Je pris la pierre philosophale avec mille précautions, quand bien même elle ne pouvait se briser. Je la glissais dans une poche de ma blouse et pris une grande inspiration.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

L'alarme retentit. La sécurité avait enfin détecté un intrus dans le laboratoire du docteur.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, je courrais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Je m'aidais d'un pan de ma blouse pour cacher mon visage des caméras. Il fallait encore que je passe par le second laboratoire récupérer quelques dossiers avant de m'enfuir. J'évitais l'ascenseur, le devinant déjà en train de descendre pour chercher une équipe de sécurité. Je me brisais presque l'épaule en défonçant la porte de secours menant aux escaliers. Jamais je n'aurais cru être capable de dévaler autant de marches sans tomber.

Arrivée devant le second laboratoire, je ralentis ma marche. Il y avait des chances pour que je ne me sois pas encore faite repéré. J'arborais donc mon masque qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion, comme me l'avait si bien appris le docteur Kureha, et entrais.

Tous les scientifiques étaient présents, les sens aux aguets. L'alarme résonnait encore avec force dans le bâtiment. Je m'approchais de mon bureau et fouillais dans mes dossiers. Je pliais quelques feuilles, les plus importantes, et les glissais dans ma poche en compagnie de la pierre. Alors que j'allais calmement fermer le tiroir, une nouvelle feuille apparut sous mon nez.

L'insecte me faisait face, le visage crispé.

\- Il y a un an, deux des laboratoires de Végapunk ont été détruits par son vice capitaine. Prends cette carte, elle te mènera à lui. Lui seul peut t'aider désormais.

Mon regard tomba sur la carte. En lisant le nom, je laissais tomber mon masque pour afficher une expression d'incompréhension.

\- Ceasar Clown ?

\- Je travaillais avec lui sur son projet pour recréer des fruits du démon. Cependant, nos chemins se sont séparés il y a deux ans avec la destruction des laboratoires. Cette vivre carte est la seule chose qui me reste de lui. Prends-la.

En une fraction de seconde, la vivre carte se retrouva dans ma poche. J'ignorais où elle allait me mener, mais je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. Rester à savoir si l'insecte n'essayait pas de me précipiter dans un piège.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi qu'ils recherchent ? questionnais-je en désignant les voyants rouges des alarmes.

\- Je t'ai vu partir en trombe de la salle de conférences.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Il attrapa mon bras et le serra si fort qu'il bloqua ma circulation sanguine.

\- Ecoute-moi, quand tu l'auras trouvé, dit lui que j'ai besoin de lui, mais que je suis prêt à lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné. J'ai… j'ai des choses qui pourraient l'intéresser !

Ce fut en plongeant mes prunelles dans ses yeux exagérément grands que je compris. La folie. Cette étincelle au fond de son regard, cette ferveur, cette passion. Il n'aimait pas César Clown, il était obsédé par ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi il tentait de continuer ses recherches. Et cette même folie lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Jamais il ne trouverait de résultat à ses calculs. Son projet n'aboutirait jamais.

A l'heure actuelle, il était si désespéré que l'idée qu'il puisse me trahir était ridicule. Il voulait que je rejoigne son cher César Clown.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci, murmurais-je en lui fournissant mon sourire le plus rassurant.

Et cet idiot, dans sa douce folie, me crut.

Un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage. Son corps se détendit et il me relâcha.

\- Cours Véga, cours.

Si je n'avais pas manqué de temps, je l'aurais prié de trouver meilleure réplique. N'était-ce pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons après tout ? Non pas qu'il allait me manquer. Mais je ne ferai rien pour l'aider à retrouver son adoré. Mieux que cela, je ne me souvenais même pas de sa requête. J'ai toujours eu une mémoire assez sélective.

Je traversai le bâtiment de recherche en sens inverse. Jamais je n'aurais cru le quitter aussi tôt, et surtout dans de telles circonstances. Mes yeux examinaient chaque recoin, à la recherche de caméra que je savais partout présente.

J'avais la pierre.

J'avais une destination, aussi indéterminée soit-elle.

Je devais fuir.

\- Vous là-bas, arrêtez-vous !

Je me mis à courir. Inutile de préciser que la vitesse est sans aucun doute ma seule force physique. Un homme dont le nom est tombé dans l'oubli avait un jour déclaré que seul notre conscience ne pouvait fuir. Soit, celle-ci ne m'avait encore jamais rattrapée. Encore fallait-il que j'en sois doté d'une.

Mes pas se firent plus légers. Je courrai si vite que j'avais presque le sentiment de voler. Bientôt, j'allais déployer mes ailes et quitter le nid.

Le sentiment de liberté que j'avais alors n'avait rien d'illusoire. La liberté elle-même l'était. Pourtant, j'allais bientôt la prendre, et personne ne viendrait me l'arracher.

Il y avait un bateau à dix mètres. Je n'avais jamais navigué, encore moins dans le Nouveau Monde. J'allais combler ce manquement à mon éducation ici et maintenant.

Je sautais dans l'embarcation et levais l'ancre si vite que les muscles de mes bras me brûlèrent.

Ce fut seulement lorsque j'eus prit le large que je réalisais que j'avais réussi. Je venais d'échapper pour un temps à une vingtaine de gardes, je me rendais dans un lieu inconnu alors que je ne connaissais rien des océans.

La mort me cueillerait certainement en chemin. Mais je ne pouvais faire machine arrière.

On ne renonce pas ainsi à l'immortalité.

* * *

_Des commentaires ? Véga vous déçoit-elle, ou au contraire, l'aimez vous davantage ? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre que je qualifierai de "transition". J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à Anna-Chan17, Roblochon, Korinn-Chan, ShanaRoseRead, choii-chan._

_choii-chan a fait un superbe dessin de Véga, vous pouvez accéder à son compte Deviantart depuis mon profil il me semble. _

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Ô ma douce folie. Emmène-moi loin de ce bas monde, enveloppe-moi de tes bras de velours, fais-moi respirer l'odeur des cendres et accueille-moi dans ton glorieux enfer. Je t'attends. Hâtes-toi.

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Rire. Son. Grinçant. Cela me rappelait la merveilleuse mélodie qu'émettait le violon désaccordé d'une vieille de mon village. Me jouerait-on de cette musique enchanteresse aux portes de l'Enfer ? J'ai hâte, si hâte d'entendre le son des tintamarres, des cors de chasse que des héros morts au combat utilisent dans le fol espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. Je veux voir le désespoir creuser peu à peu leur trait. Je veux les contempler avant que le temps et l'usure ne les importent et qu'ils se retrouvent réduits à un vulgaire nuage de poussière.

Je naviguais depuis des heures, des jours, des années sur une mer de sang. Ou bien était-ce une rivière ? Etais-je sur le Styx ? Alors, il me fallait plonger dans ses eaux ténébreuses, d'une intense couleur pourpre, pour en ressortir invincible. Je serai si forte que je gouvernerai le Tartare, dominerai le tribunal des enfers et aurai à ma botte une armée de cerbère. Une vie de reine. Une mort de reine plutôt.

Je laissais tomber le morceau de papier que je tenais depuis bien trop longtemps. César Clown. Que cela signifiait-il ? Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens pour moi. Trop de temps avait passé. Je ne ressentais même plus la faim, la soif ou la fatigue. Seul la folie restait. Et de la même manière qu'elle me maintenait en vie, elle me consumait à petit feu.

J'admirai à nouveau les flots de sang du Styx. Du sang du sang.

Et dans un éclat de rire, je sautais dans ces eaux ténébreuses.

* * *

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Combien de secondes s'étaient écoulées ?

Tic.

Tac.

Le temps passait trop vite. J'aurai tant aimé le saisir entre mes doigts pour l'empêcher de disparaître. Du temps. J'avais besoin de temps. Toujours, encore.

Tic.

Tac.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes.

Tic.

Tac.

Le froid, la neige, la glace, partout. J'avais froid, mes membres étaient congelés. Mon souffle, quasi inexistant, formait un petit nuage au rythme de mes expirations. Comment pouvais-je être encore en vie dans ce froid pareil ?

\- Tu te décides à te réveiller ?

Je me tournai vers la provenance du son. Un immense oiseau vert était nonchalamment posé sur un rocher. Soit je venais de débarquer dans un conte de fées au sein duquel les oiseaux parlaient, soit j'avais vraiment perdu la raison.

\- J'ai si froid… articulais-je en claquant des dents.

Dans la catégorie réplique inutile, je remportais le premier prix. Je n'apportais rien à la conversation, si conversation il y avait. Je ne faisais que constater qu'avec la neige qui m'entourait et mon corps qui grelottait violemment, effectivement, j'avais froid.

J'avais perdu la raison. C'était la seule explication valable pour laquelle j'énoncerai des évidences.

\- Nous sommes sur une île printanière, tu n'as pas froid, déclara l'oiseau vert.

Ce soir, si j'étais encore vivante jusque-là, je disséquerai un oiseau.

\- Puisque je te dis que j'ai froid, rétorquais-je lentement en tentant vainement de me redresser.

L'oiseau tourna la tête et inspecta quelque chose hors de mon champ de vision. Il finit par s'envoler, me laissant seule avec ma douleur. Mon regard tomba sur une montre posée à environ un mètre. Elle émettait un bruyant tic tac. J'avais envie de la balancer au loin.

Le volatile réapparut et lança :

\- Il y a un bateau à moitié détruit sur le rivage, est-ce le tien ?

J'haussai si faiblement les épaules que je doutais que l'oiseau ai compris quoi que ce soit.

\- Il contient des bouteilles de gaz hallucinogène. L'une s'est ouverte. Naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde avec une si petite embarcation, il faut vraiment être folle…

Cela expliquait pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure je parlais à un oiseau. Ce n'était pas un oiseau en réalité. J'ignorai ce que c'était, mais cette chose qui émettait des sons n'était pour le moment pas hostile. À en juger son ton, elle paraissait même assez ennuyée. Ou bien n'existait-elle tout simplement ? Il était possible que le gaz hallucinogène l'ait inventé. Après tout, j'étais assez sadique pour m'infliger une conversation avec un être si détestable.

\- J'espérais voir combien de temps tu mettrais pour mourir, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant la montre, emportant avec elle l'agaçant tic tac.

Je n'allais certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. J'avais encore bien trop de personnes à torturer, cadavres à disséquer, vies à briser.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et tentai de détendre mes muscles. Il fallait que je fasse abstraction de ce froid factice. Tout était dans ma tête. Bientôt, les effets du gaz que j'avais respiré se dissiperaient et je redeviendrai aussi normale qu'une personne telle que moi puisse l'être.

Sur moi pesait encore le regard de l'oiseau aux plumes vertes. Mais je n'en avais cure. Malgré son manque de considération envers ma personne, elle ne me semblait toujours pas hostile.

Peu à peu, je me plongeais dans un de mes souvenirs les plus heureux, oubliant le froid mordant.

J'avais sept ans, et je venais de découvrir ce que signifiait la mort. Alors que je me baladais en compagnie de ma sœur dans la forêt enneigée, un sanglier avait surgi devant nous. Ma sœur avait crié, croyant qu'il allait foncer sur nous. Mais il s'était effondré à quelques mètres sur le tapis de neige. Bientôt, le blanc immaculé s'était teint d'un rouge intense. Je m'étais penché vers ce liquide encore chaud qui faisait fondre la neige, fascinée. Mon doigt s'était enfoncé dans ce liquide, et il en était ressorti recouvert d'une matière poisseuse. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés, admiratifs.

Jamais je n'avais contemplé couleur si merveilleuse, toucher texture si douce. Tout m'attirait dans cette matière. J'avais voulu percer ses secrets, répondre à mes comment et mes pourquoi. Je m'étais à nouveau penchée vers la bête inanimée. C'était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Cette faveur que l'on m'accordait, il fallait que je l'explore. Ma main s'était violemment tendue, plongeant dans la plaie béante qui ornait le flanc de l'animal.

Je n'avais pas entendu l'exclamation de surprise de ma soeur, qui s'était empressé de me pousser en arrière. Alors, elle avait pris ma main entre les siennes, le regard dur. Elle avait saisi une poignée de neige et en avait frotté mes paumes.

\- On ne lave pas le sang avec du sang mais avec de l'eau, avait-elle déclaré en frottant plus fort comme si en effaçant les traces de sang, elle pourrait chasser la mort qui flottait autour de nous.

C'était à peu près la seule chose censée qu'avait dit ma sœur de toute sa vie. Elle qui était intimement persuadée qu'une personne plongeant ses mains dans le sang ne pouvait les laver qu'avec des larmes. De mon côté, j'étais convaincue que les hommes mentaient quand ils disaient qu'ils avaient horreur du sang.

Le froid diminua peu à peu. D'heureuse à l'évocation de ce souvenir, de cette « première fois », j'étais devenue nostalgique. Je détestais être nostalgique. En règle générale, je ne me tournai que rarement vers le passé, étant bien trop obsédée par l'avenir. Mon avenir, s'entend. J'étais obnubilée par l'idée de le façonner selon ma convenance. Même si parfois, l'idée de l'avenir était plus féconde que l'avenir lui-même. Il ne dépendait que de moi de changer cela.

\- On reprend ses esprits ?

Une femme à la longue chevelure verte ondulée portant une courte robe bleue avec un étrange motif en zig zag. Des lunettes aux verres épais étaient accrochées à son décolleté. Elle se pencha et accrocha la montre à son poignet.

\- On dirait que tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai comme le sentiment que je devrai m'en excuser, répliquai-je.

Elle sourit face à mon sarcasme et me tendit une main. Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus faux et la saisis. Mais à la seconde même où j'ouvris ma main, un morceau de papier s'en échappa et vola doucement avant de rejoindre le sol. Il était encore d'une blancheur immaculée, tranchant magnifiquement avec la verdure environnante.

La femme aux cheveux verts fut plus rapide que moi et le saisit. L'un des ses sourcils s'arqua en y lisant l'unique inscription.

\- Qui es-tu pour avoir cette vivre card ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

\- La fille du roi démon, venu punir César Clown pour oser copier le pouvoir des fruits de mon père, répondis-je placidement en me levant toute seule.

Je récupérai la vivre card et la glissais dans la poche de mon jean. J'avais perdu ma blouse. Et j'étais trempée. Mes souvenirs étaient encore brumeux, mais il me semblait avoir plongé dans le Styx. Ou dans la mer plutôt. Vous ai-je déjà parlé des effets néfastes du gaz hallucinogène ?

Contrairement à ce que je désirais, elle parut davantage soupçonneuse.

\- Suis-moi.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Ne la suit pas, prouve que tu es vraie lâche, fais comme toujours, fuis, fuis ! Oui mais non (remarquez le sens de cette phrase, un oui pas tout à fait oui mais pas non car il est contrebalancé par le oui). Il n'y avait pas de lâcheté qui tienne ici. Soit je partais en courant, tout en sachant qu'elle finirait par me rattraper. Mais quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne connaissais personne ici. Non, ce n'était pas un inconvénient pour moi, plutôt une bénédiction. Devais-je monter mon propre laboratoire à partir de rien alors qu'un brillant scientifique fou était au pas de ma porte ? Comme toujours, je manquai de temps alors il était hors de question que je passe des mois à monter mon propre labo.

Je suivais donc la femme aux cheveux verts, étudiant distraitement la nature qui m'entourait. Elle paraissait malade, comme si elle se relevait tout juste d'une catastrophe.

Nous arrivâmes devant une immense porte close. Un imposant bâtiment de fer nous faisait face, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Plutôt évident comme destination, marmonnais-je.

La femme sans nom patienta quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle n'avait rien fait, ne s'était même pas servi d'un escargophone. Je compris par là que le laboratoire était loin d'être vide, et qu'à l'heure actuelle, une multitude d'yeux devait être fixé sur moi.

Nous débouchâmes sur une grande salle à moitié vide. Parfois, il me semblait voir d'étranges individus sans jambes se déplacer à l'aide de ballons d'un jaune criard. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ces détails. Les excentricités de César Clown m'importaient peu.

Le trajet se fit dans un calme plat. J'aurai certainement dû être plus inquiète. J'avais beau me dire cela, aucun sentiment de peur ne venait étreindre mon cœur de glace. J'étais lâche, oui, car je n'aimais personne avec assez d'intensité pour me battre pour lui, hormis moi. Mais froussarde ? Non. Certains me demanderaient alors mesquinement « n'as-tu donc pas peur de la mort ? »

Eh bien non, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle représente.

J'ai beau travailler dans un milieu où l'on y est souvent confronté, je n'en saisis pas totalement l'ampleur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a aucune au fond. La mort n'est certainement qu'une fin. La fin des grandes inspirations et des cœurs qui battent, la fin du flux et reflux du sang, fin de l'activité cérébrale. Début d'une vie passée en tant que simple souvenir, qui peu à peu s'efface.

Cette vie de souvenir ne me convenait pas. Je ne voulais pas que l'on parle de moi avec dégoût, ou encore pire, avec des larmes brillant dans les yeux. On ne saisira jamais toute l'ampleur de ce que je suis, alors autant ne pas parler de ce que je ne suis pas.

Quand le vice-amiral Tsuru m'avait demandé pourquoi je désirais tant l'immortalité et que je lui avais ensuite demandé qu'est-ce que je voudrait d'autres, j'étais sérieuse.

L'immortalité, c'était un gain éternel de temps, temps dont je manquais tant. Je ne voulais pas atteindre l'immortalité grâce à une œuvre, je ne voulais tout simplement pas mourir. Voilà ce que serait ma seule et unique œuvre : une œuvre éternelle.

\- Maître, voici une intruse.

Un homme était penché sur un épais ouvrage. Ses cheveux noirs hérissés tombaient sur le livre, tandis que ses mains tournaient délicatement les pages. Ses sourcils étaient fins, son nez plat, son visage pointu. C'était la première personne que je pouvais qualifier de gazeuse.

Il leva lentement le nez de son livre et me fixa de ses yeux jaunes, d'une couleur si semblable à ceux de la femme aux cheveux verts.

\- Enferme-la avec les autres cobayes, déclara-t-il en retourna à son bouquin.

La femme toussota. Je reniflais avec dédain devant cette si classique technique pour attirer l'attention. Elle aurait pu le bombarder de hérisson-piranha, lui lancer des boules puantes, provoquer un merveilleux feu d'artifice comme le faisait si bien les kamikazes, chevaucher une licorne. Enfin un peu d'originalité que diable !

Je crois que j'ai un problème avec les licornes.

\- Que se passe-t-il Mone ?

Donc cette femme avait un nom. Mone. Dans la catégorie nom pourri, on ne fait pas mieux. Cela me faisait penser à des anémones marines. Pas de manière poétique bien entendu. À mes yeux, ce n'était qu'un horrible ensemble de tentacules de couleur psychédélique.

\- Intruse, annonça Anémone.

\- Cobaye, rétorqua le scientifique.

\- Véga, ajoutais-je.

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Deux fous croyant folle une folle. C'est fou non ?

\- Que vient faire la cinquième étoile la plus brillante du système solaire ici ? questionna César.

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était décidé, César Clown avait mon entière admiration. Enfin une personne me voyant comme une divine étoile, et un nom un vulgaire nom bizarre du style Véh-gaaa. Quand une personne sachant se servir de son cerveau se présente face à vous, aussi gazeuse et cornue soit-elle, il fallait être capable de l'accueillir. Heureusement, j'avais toujours su parfaitement accueillir autrui.

D'autant que j'éprouvais un tel amour pour les gens. Le petit peuple me fascinait, eux et leur chère naïveté, leur factice impression de tout comprendre, tout savoir. Leur manière d'être toujours plus exigeants, de n'être jamais satisfaits à l'image d'un bambin en colère. Leur ville qui sent la pourriture à des kilomètres, leurs enfants geignards et trop gâtés, déjà pourries. Leur façon de se coordonner, tels de parfaits petits robots. Se lever toujours à la même heure. Dormir à cette heure-ci, pas plus tard, pas trop tôt. Bannir les pirates de leur vie comme la peste, accueillir la Marine avec admiration. La population dans sa description la plus générale à mes yeux. Je les aimais tant !

Ah. Ah.

J'avais beau voir des humains, des amas de cellules qui se rencontraient dans une gracieuse danse, je ne discernai aucune humanité.

\- Je m'appelle Véga, dis-je.

Le canapé en velours semblait me faire les yeux doux. Mon état d'épuisement était si avancé que je doutais de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps debout. Je devais me reposer. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était de rester en vie face à une anémone et un scientifique fou.

\- Étrange comme nom, commenta César Clown avec un sourire faux.

J'étais tellement habituée à en faire que j'étais capable de discerner les faux des vrais. Et à l'heure actuelle, la joie qu'avait de faire ma connaissance César Clown était aussi inexistante que le second bras de Shanks le roux.

Au contraire de cet homme, je ne vis pas pour le mensonge, je vis par le mensonge. Ce mensonge, celui de camoufler ma véritable nature, me protège des autres et m'éloigne de leur enfer. On aurait pu en tirer une morale, celle d'enjoliver sa nature de manière à la faire accepter. Mais la morale n'est qu'un talent de société, qui pourrait elle-même être charmante, si les humains daignaient s'intéresser les uns aux autres.

\- J'ignore quoi qualifier d'étrange, répondis-je.

\- Quelle chose sort de l'ordinaire à vos yeux ?

J'en oubliais la présence de Mone. César Clown avait un côté psychotique qui me fascinait. Je sentais déjà que nos avis divergeraient sur de nombreux points. Comme le fait d'utiliser des cobayes vivants, bien que cela doit représenter tout ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant. Mais je ne tue pas d'humain. Je ne tue que la société.

\- Vous.

\- Est-ce tout ? ricana César.

Mon regard se porta sur l'épais ouvrage qu'il lisait auparavant.

\- Il me semble que oui.

\- Vous êtes bien blasée. Auriez-vous passé tant de temps à contempler la voute céleste que vous en soyez à jamais éblouie ?

Un sourire se forma sur mon visage. Je glissais ma main dans la poche de mon jean et en ressortis la vivre card. Je tendis ensuite le bras, l'exposant avec un brin de fierté au scientifique. Ses fins sourcils s'arquèrent.

\- J'avoue être assez habituée aux choses étranges, soufflais-je. Je travaille, enfin travaillais, moi-même dans un laboratoire.

L'expression de César se figea. Sa curiosité était si intense qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.

\- Je viens du second laboratoire du bâtiment de recherche scientifique dirigé par Végapunk.

J'adore ce type de phrase. Ces révélations qui apportent un véritable sens à une conversation. Je ne suis pas de celle qui énonce des évidences. Si un jour vous me prenez à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, il n'y aura qu'une explication à cela : je vais très, très mal.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accueillir une scientifique travaillant pour mon ancien collègue ? s'exclama César Clown.

Il avait abandonné son visage affable, se penchant légèrement en avant, les doigts recroquevillés, me rappelant étrangement les serres d'un faucon prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Mone nous observait en silence, changeant lentement de posture, elle aussi prête à bondir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupirais-je. Vous finirez toujours par me trouver une utilité.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je repris aussitôt :

\- Pas en tant que cobaye, cela va de soi. Disons plutôt… que je pourrai vous aider. Je ne suis pas une imbécile et j'accepterai de me mettre à votre service à la condition que vous me fournissiez les moyens de réaliser mon projet.

\- Qui est ? s'intéressa César.

J'avançais d'un pas aussi décidé vers l'un des deux canapés et y pris place, sous l'œil suspect du scientifique et amusé de Mone.

\- L'immortalité mon cher, l'immortalité.

À cet instant, en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de César Clown, je sus que j'avais gagné cette manche. Aujourd'hui, je ne passerai pas sur la table d'opération en tant que cobaye.

Mon avenir au sein de ce laboratoire était certes des plus incertains. Je savais déjà que je n'en ferai jamais entièrement partie, sans pour autant en être exclue. Je n'étais pas prête à considérer cet endroit comme chez moi. Quitter mon île de Drum avait été bien assez douloureux. Mais cette peine avait vite été compensée par la perspective de me consacrer enfin entièrement à mon projet. C'était à partir de ce moment que ma vie avait été entièrement rythmée par cette quête de la vie éternelle.

Je n'abandonnerai jamais.

* * *

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, chapitre qui marquera l'entrée d'un personnage clé. Je vous laisse deviner qui..._


End file.
